


Christmas Pageant

by Avidreader6



Series: 12 Days of Phlint-Mas [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas pageant, Clint and Phil's kids are adorable, Kid Fic, M/M, Preschool, SHIELD Husbands, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Clint makes it just in time to watch his and Phil's daughters in their preschool Christmas program.





	

Clint walked into the preschool and quickly found Phil a few rows from the front, an empty chair next to him. He was only running a few minutes late, and the pageant had not even started yet, but Clint knew Phil would start getting more anxious the closer it got to show time. 

Sliding into the seat next to his husband, Clint laid his hand on Phil’s thigh and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. “I made it, I’m here.”

Phil rested his hand on top of Clint’s and leaned into him. “Never doubted.”

Clint snickered. “Not even a little?”

The corner of Phil’s mouth quirked up. “Okay, maybe just a little.”

Clint kissed Phil on the cheek a second time. “Knew it. Have you seen the girls at all?”

“Only when I dropped them off. Kate saw America and Daisy saw Fitz and Simmons and they were gone. I only barely managed to get their jackets off before I was left with nothing but child shaped dust clouds.”

They continued talking to each other and the other parents around them until the director of the preschool came out and said a few words. Once she was finished, she and the other teachers led the kids through the hall and Clint and Phil got their first glimpses at their daughters. 

Daisy walked by, a big smile on her face, and waved when she saw Clint and Phil. Her teacher just smiled and took their daughter’s hand and whispered a few words in order to get her moving again. 

The big surprise was when Kate’s class walked in. Kate was wearing an angel costume, complete with wings and a halo. The moment she spied Clint and Phil, she smiled brightly at them and shook her wings. 

“Phil, is she?”

“Oh my god, she is.”

“I’m so proud of her.”

Phil already had his phone and was taking pictures and said. “I can’t believe it. She said she had a surprise, but I never expected this.”

Kate was not a difficult kid, she was just stubborn and knew what she liked and what she didn’t like. Two things Kate really did not like were costumes and hats. Her teacher was aware of this and had offered Kate a role in the pageant and gotten her to accept by promising that Kate would not have to wear a costume. Kate had been very quiet about the pageant whenever Clint and Phil had asked and would only tell them she had a surprise before going quiet again.

Together, Clint and Phil watched Daisy crawl toward the stage as a sheep and when Kate went down the aisle carrying the star, they both teared up and felt so proud. 

“God, Phil. Look at her. I’m so proud of her.”

“Me too, Clint. I’ve got it all on film too.”

Once the play part had ended, and it was time for carols, Clint took over as photographer. He had had too because Phil could not stop laughing at their youngest’s antics. Daisy was quite content to sing and be with her friends, she just wanted to lay on the floor to do it. Her teacher managed to get her to sit on the stage, but when Daisy saw Phil laughing, she smirked and laid back down. 

“You are a bad influence, Phil.”

The song ended, and instead of staying with her class, Daisy hopped off the stage and ran towards Phil. “Papa! Did you see me? I sang and was a sheep. Baa!”

Phil scooped Daisy up into his lap and hugged her close. “I saw, honey. You were beautiful up there.” 

Daisy’s teacher started walking toward them and Clint grinned. “We’ve got her. Hopefully, she wasn’t too much of a challenge today.”

“She was fine. She sang and had fun and that’s all we care about.”

Clint took his seat next to Phil and when Daisy reached over for him, Clint took her hand and kissed the top. “You were perfect, Daisy girl. Let’s watch Katie Kate now. It’s her turn to sing.”

“Okay, daddy.” Daisy burrowed closer to Phil, pulling his suit jacket around her. Phil just sighed and covered her more and turned his attention back to the stage.

Kate managed to stay in her costume and looked at Clint and Phil as she sang her heart out for ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ and ‘Santa Claus is Coming to Town’. But as soon as it was all over, like her sister, she ran straight for Clint and Phil. 

“Daddy! Papa!” 

Clint picked her up and set her on his hip. “Katie Kate, you were amazing. Papa and I are so proud of you.”

Burying her face in Clint’s neck, Kate held on tight. “I did good? Mrs. Perreira said it would be a good surprise.”

Phil leaned over kissed Kate on the back of the head. “It was the best surprise, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea watching my niece in her own preschool program. She was adorable and agreed to wear the angel costume and I was so proud.


End file.
